Existing mobile telephone networks include operator services in the form of short message services (SMS) in GSM (Global System for Mobile Communication), i.e. messages (about 100 data characters) which are received and converted to text form in the display of a mobile station (MS), MS displays are only able to accommodate a limited number of characters at a time, and it would therefore be clumsy to receive longer messages via the MS unit, such as text masses included in electric mail possibly together with files (text, graphics, etc.).
In order to route the SMS message through the mobile telephone network to the correct receiver in a mobile telephone network via an address, the network has a GMSC function (Gateway Mobile Switching Centre function) in one or more mobile services switching centres (MSC) in the mobile telephone network. GMSC functions administer telephone traffic for communication systems external of the mobile telephone network. The SMS messages to be routed through the network are linked via the GMSC function to an SMS-centre (SMS-C) which is responsible for routing the message to the correct MS unit, wherewith the MS unit indicates the receipt of SMS messages.
Further GSM, ADC (American Digital Cellular), JDC (Japan Digital Cellular), or other wireless telephone systems and Internet constitute two of the most rapidly developing commercial telecommunications systems. However, it is difficult to communicate between the respective commercial systems. Calling the internet via the GSM system is not particularly practical configuration; air time is expensive, connection waiting times and calls are of long duration, etc. Furthermore, existing internet connections are not optimized for use by mobile telephones.
It will be evident from the a foregoing that there is a need to be able to send longer text messages than SMS messages to mobile telephone subscribers, and the need for simplified solutions for access between mutually different communications system.